Almost Predictable
by Karmyn
Summary: Sam's observations on Dean and Bela's relationship.


Title: Almost Predictable

Summary: Sam pov on Dean and Bela's relationship

Rating: K+ Fairly safe, mentions of sex

Spoilers: Just Dean's deal and the terms of it

Notes: Thanks to Sarah for beta reading. And yes, I'm planning a follow-up.

They were fighting again. He couldn't make out exactly what it was about this time. Mentally checking his calender, Sam realized this was day five. Right on schedule. This had become routine by now. After almost four months together, Sam found he could practically set his watch by Dean and Bela. Three days together were good. They were happy, almost disgustingly so. By day four, things had calmed down. By day five they had a tendency to argue, at least during the day. Sam didn't want to think about their nighttime activities. Day six sometimes included threats of violence from both parties. Day seven, if it lasted that long, meant a parting a ways only for the whole thing to start over in a few days.

Sam had quickly began to understand why Dean's previous record for a relationship was just a few weeks. He had only met Cassie that one time, but he knew she must be smart to not get involved with Dean again. Much as Sam loved his brother, he knew Dean wasn't the type to settle down into a white picket fence life. But then, neither was Bela.

Dean didn't have much time left and he deserved some happiness before going to Hell. So if those days and nights spent with Bela made him happy, then Sam wasn't going to stand in his way. Even if he himself didn't always get along with Bela. But they tolerated each other for Dean's sake.

He was still searching for a way to save Dean and so was Bela. Dean didn't know about that. No reason to get his hopes up if it didn't work out. If it didn't work out, how would that affect Bela? Despite the arguments and air of indifference, Sam could tell Bela really did care for Dean. Even when they were fighting, their feelings for each other were obvious.

The sudden silence from the next room alarmed Sam. Surely they hadn't given in to their repeated threats and actually killed each other this time. Cautiously, Sam approached the closed door. Pressing his ear against the door, he could barely make out a faint moan. Two possibilities. Either Dean and Bela had tried to kill each other or they had moved on to make up sex. He had once walked in on Dean having sex and did not plan on ever repeating that experience. Best just to wait and see. If neither emerged in the next half hour or so, he would check on them. Otherwise, he would leave them alone. Maybe he could find something to watch on TV.

Twenty minutes later, Sam heard the shower running. Fifteen minutes later, Bela emerged. "I hope the noise didn't bother you too much, Sam," she said.

"As long as you didn't kill Dean, it's none of my business. You didn't kill him, did you?"

She laughed and for a moment Sam could understand why Dean liked her so much. And how much he still missed Jess.

"No, your brother is just fine. A bit tired, but unharmed for the most part. But while he's sleeping it off, I do need to talk to you."

Since they weren't exactly friends, the desire for conversation could only mean one thing. "You have a lead, don't you?" Sam asked, almost afraid to hope. If she had found a way to save Dean, he just might be able to tolerate her more often.

"I have a client you knows someone who might be able to help us break Dean's deal and do it without killing you. The thing is, I need to find this person in the next week. The spell only works at a certain time of year, which is in ten days. And this person I'm trying to find is not exactly known for being generous or friendly. Rumor has it he's not above torturing and killing anyone who gets in his way."

"Is that what you and Dean were fighting about earlier?"

Bela nodded. "Dean overheard me talking to my client and asked me what it was about. I didn't tell him everything, what it was really for. No sense in getting his hopes up if it doesn't work. But I have to do this. I don't care about the money or anything else it takes to get this done. I'm doing this to save Dean. And that's the best reason I can think of."

"You're in love with my brother." It wasn't a question.

"I think so, yes," she answered with a smile.

"Then do what you have to. Because I'm pretty sure he's in love with you. Even if you do fight after five days together."

"I have a flight to catch in an hour, so I need to finish packing. I'll keep in touch, let you know how it goes. If all goes well, I'll be back in a week. Just keep Dean safe for me while I'm gone."

And with that, she went back to the other room to finish packing. She left twenty minutes later and as he watched her leave, Sam prayed that this would work, that they could save Dean. Because Dean had something worth living for besides him. And for that, he was grateful.


End file.
